Objection!
Objection! is a website featuring an Adobe Flash animation that allows you to put words into the mouths of various characters from the game series Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. In Objection!, someone types in what they want Phoenix to shout as an objection, and the flash animation will show Phoenix saying what's written. When the objection is created, it is granted a number, so that the content of the objection cannot be predicted. Often, this link is posted into a forum as part of an argument, startling readers who are not expecting to hear the yell of Objection! while browsing the internet. Often, this leads to quite humorous statements, a couple of which are featured on the main page of the site if especially humorous or gigantic milestones. The known available characters include Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Manfred von Karma and several others and are selectable through portraits on the index. An unrelated, Japanese site known commonly as Gyakugene was created before Objection!'s opening. The site features a similar objection generator, and contains five of the characters of the Gyakuten Saiban series. The creator of the site has made no attempt to contact the creator of Objection!, possibly due to a lack of knowledge or simply the language barrier. When asked about future additions to the character roster, specifically adding Winston Payne, Franziska von Karma, and Godot, the site creator responded, "Yup yup, I'm on the case." Many of these characters have now been added to Objection!. The site currently has over 1,000,000 objections, which is a figure that grows at a rapid rate. 'Objection!'s popularity has been such that the host has been forced to move from their original site due to an unexpected surge in bandwidth, due to overexposure and inexplicably high popularity on the World of Warcraft, GameFAQs and Newgrounds forums. At around 6PM (BST) on 30th July 2006, Objection! was taken offline. Users were greeted with the message "This site is currently offline due to extreme server load". This was later changed to a message stating that the site would return soon, but still didn't mention if it would remain on its current host. The site returned on 1st August, now on the MrDictionary.net domain name, the original domain of Objection, and it is now hosted at DreamHost. Any requests for Objection! pages hosted at the second host, 4camp.net, are automatically redirected to the appropriate page at MrDictionary.net. Milestone Objections *100,000 - The first major milestone for Objection! is the music code input incorrectly. (This is not to be confused with the first Objection which had music, which was 4,065) *200,000 - The 200,000th Objection is a congratulatory message from Chase Benedict of RPG Etc. forums. It appears on the front-page of the main Objection! site. *277,072 - Objection 277,072 is a quote from the 1997 movie Liar Liar starring Jim Carrey. Apparently, the proprietor of Objection! either fancied the quote or the movie enough to post it on the front page alongside Objection 200,000. (The very first Liar Liar quote appears to have been added at a very early stage, and has the number7) *300,000 - Objection 300,000 is also a congratulatory message from lilmul123 of various forums. *400,000 - The 400,000th Objection is an address to World of Warcraft players, specifically Dragonmaw Alliance Epics and honor farmers, to 'L2P' and 'QQ' less. *448,257 - Objection 448,257 introduces prosecutor von Karma to the Objection! roster. *500,000 - Assumed to have been deleted although the host insists that it was a database error. According to the webmaster, the actual 500,000th is the one down as 500,001, which is one of ours! It reads "Gordan sic Freeman Never Wins". Attempting to view number 500,000 will actually give a random Objection! from the database. *900,000 - stingers135 got this one for Board 8. Go stingers! *1,000,000 - Objection One Million. External Links *Homepage *Zen gets Objection! to rally for Phoenix Wright Category:Fads